Helping gone wrong
by SilverDruidess
Summary: Hank asked Jean for help with recovering a memory, yet the session goes a completely different way. But both get to enjoy what happens, even though they can t admit it.


Jean was unsure how to react. It was a challenge, especially now and while she always wanted to do her best to help those who needed it, this was different. The power of the Phoenix had left her fragile and she fought hard to keep her powers in check as much as Storm did, wanting to keep the Phoenix under control. But maybe the Professor was right. Maybe she should try and start small again, slowly allowing herself but also the Phoenix to grow into each other. The Professor had the theory that if she were to slowly learn the use of her powers again, in a way that would be a new sensation for the Phoenix, it all would be easier. But what did he know about the destructive power within her? Would it really help? Well, she had to try.

Hesitating a bit, she slowly opened the door to Hank's lab. He had asked her for some help with memories, offering to be the first she would try it on after such a long time. Was it a good idea to use her powers after such a long time for a thing like that? Maybe not. Especially since the Phoenix was often going a little too wild. But she wanted to help a friend and so she chose to do it.

When she stepped into the lab, she was wearing a simple tank top and black pants, not much, but comfortable when she wasn t in her suit. A small, yet somewhat shy smile showed on her lips when she saw that Hank was still busy with his work. Jean didn t want to interrupt him, but she knew that at some point he would notice her anyways.

"Hank? You...asked for my help with some memories?" She only carefully asked, still not fully sure what he had in mind for it.

At first he had felt a bit uncomfortable to ask such a thing of Jean, knowing she had way too much on her mind as it was. Adding his own thoughts to the troubles the young woman had could result in something dangerous and while he was fully aware of it, she had been so eager to offer her help, even though she was nervous at the same time, scared of failing him. But there was nothing to be afraid of. Hank believed in her and that she could handle it.

When she entered his lab, he was standing in front of his desk, wearing a simple lab coat over the briefs that covered his lower half. While he adjusted a few things on a small invention, he made notes with the other, seeming completely focused. But a happy smile showed on the beastly man's furry face when he heard her soft voice. It was always wonderful to hear her voice, so soft and gentle, so calming. Turning to face her, his smile only grew bigger.

"Jean, how wonderful that you have come now. I really appreciate that you have chosen to help me with this while the Professor is away." Jean smiled at him, a faint blush showing on ehr cheeks when she tapped into his mind, only to see how strongly he belived in her. "I am really glad that you give me this chance, Hank. And...it is really great to see someone still so trusting in my abilities." Putting aside the pen, Hank moved over to her and placed one large hand on her shoulder. "While trust is such a fragile thing, like a blooming flower it needs care. The trust that binds a family, shall never be betrayed. For trust is that what gives us strength. Believe in yourself and your abilities and you can become what you wish to be." He showed her a gentle and caring smile. "We all trust you and believe in you, Jean. Of all of us, you are the strongest. Carrying such a burden, yet never changing and always there for everyone."

Hearing those words from him, Jean lowered her head a little. it felt good to hear such a thing from someone who was a part of the family she had chosen so long ago and it meant a lot to her. Looking back at him, she looked in his eyes, suddenly wrapping her arms around him. "So what is it you need help with?" Wrapping one strong arm around her, he hugged her back, giving a hearty laugh. "I simply need help with remembering an old recipe my mother had. But I asked for your help because I know that it will be a big help for both of us."

Jean nodded and slowly pulled from the hug, brushing a few strands of her shimmering red hair out of her face. "I m sure we can do that." Confident in her abilities, thanks to his words, she believed that she would be able to find that recipe. Looking around she searched for a good place to sit while they would be busy. Hank reached for her hand and lead her over to the couch that stood in a corner of the room. There they sat down together, facing each other. One hand rested on his arms, slender fingers lightly gripping the soft blue fur while he could feel her always so gentle touch when carefully tapping into his mind.

Unlike a lot of other telepaths, Jean was always careful to not cause any damage and she stayed out of the thoughts she was not supposed to see. She had a job to do and that one memory was all she needed to recover. Everything else was meant to stay untouched. The room around them began to fade as they both remained focused on the mental plane where they had now met and he took her hand as to lead her, knowing the direction they had to go.

On this plane they needed no words, just actions. Everything around them flimmered in all colors that existed in the world and it all slowly began to form a large library, the place where he kept all his thoughts and memories, his own little place. A small smile showed on her face while she looked around, amazed by how organized even his mind was. They began to go down the path that lead to his childhood memories which were even more safely stored away.

But then things suddenly began to change. While she was connected with him, she felt a strong pull, an almost painful and almost feral desire. Looking at him she became aware that it was coming from him, even though it was clear he tried to hide those primal urges. He opened his mouth to apologize, but no words came over his lips. Instead there was only a deep, rumbling purr and he moved a bit closer to her. Unsure what was going on, she tried to pull away, but his strong hand didn t let go of her. The more Jean struggled to get away, the more he closed in on her and those strange urges seemed to control her more and more. But when their lips almost touched, her body began to radiate an incredible, unbearable heat. Shimmering green eyes turned to fiery, burning flames. The Phoenix had been awakened by such an incredible sensation, a sensation she had never felt before. Primal forces clashed when the two bodies pressed together. Caught by surprise, Hank acted on instinct and pressed his lips against hers.

While the heat would have become deadly if it weren t for their existence on the mental plane in this very moment, it was now just a desirable warmth. His strong arms wrapped around the slender form of the younger woman, pressing her close to him while their kiss grew more passionate, wild and wanting. Jean knew it was wrong, but as much as she wished to full the Phoenix away, it just felt too incredible. This was nothing like she had ever felt before, a new sensations for both parts of her. One of her long legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him against her while she returned the hungry and passionate kiss. Her tongue twirled around his, engaging it in a wild and hot dance. His large hands began to roam over her body, claw like nails scraping over every inch of her clothes while he gave a light but at the same time rough squeeze to her chest. A low moan escaped her into the kiss when he squeezed her soft chest and a shiver ran over her body.

Hank began to pull the straps of her top and bra aside, freeing those mounds of soft, pale flesh. A dark purr rumbled in his throat while he leaned down. His rough tongue began to trail over her soft, warm flesh, teasing every inch of her skin that was in his reach before he turned his attention to her nipples. Rumbling again, squeezing her rear to press her more into him, to let her feel his growing arousal, he began to slowly lick over her left nipple before wrapping his lips around it. Another moan escaped her when she felt his quite evident arousal in form of his thick length pressing against her and his lips when he began to suck on her nipple. Jean's fingers gripped his fur while her hips pressed more into him, rubbing against the bulge in his briefs. Her one hand slowly began to move while her whole body trembled from the growing arousal. Slender fingers slowly trailed over his briefs, over the bulge, gently massaging his length.

In a matter of seconds, his briefs were gone and her slender fingers wrapped around his shaft, slowly stroking him while his hands now gripped her pants. Pressing her against the wall for support, once again engaging in a wild and passionate kiss, he pulled down her pants and panties just enough to reveal her warm and dripping sex. Her arms wrapped around his neck to hold onto him while he began to press his thick tip against her tight little hole. When she felt him slowly push inside of her, spreading her hot folds, another moan escaped her and her body trembled more. Her tight walls clenched even tighter around him, causing him to let out a grunt of enjoyment while he slowly pushed his full length into her.

For a moment he stopped to let her adjust to his size and just nibbled on her bottom lip, letting out content rumbles. It took Jean some time to adjust the size of his length, only having been used to the size of one man. But once she had gotten used to the strangely perfectly filling size of her friend, she began to slowly move her hips. When he felt how she began to move, he pulled her into another passionate kiss, his hips now moving as well while he slowly pulled out of her, only to roughly push deep inside of her again. With every thrust he made, he began to pick up speed until he almost rammed his cock into her. He didn t wish to hurt her, but the purring Phoenix in his arms animated him to go out of his way to please the entity.

Slender fingers trailed hrough his fur, gripping it while she gave in to the passionate kiss, gripping it tightly whenever he thrusted so deeply into her, hitting sensitive spots she didn t even know she had. Jean let out more moans into the kiss whenever she felt an especially rough thrust into her. In the heat of this very moment, she didn t think of any consequences it might have on their real bodies. But what happened on the mental plane was meant to stay there.

Grunting and groaning in pleasure he continued to thrust into her while she was moaning and shivering in pleasure. Being squeezed so much by her tight folds whenever he thrusted into her, Hank was soon pushed to his climax. He thrusted into her a few more times, his fur rubbing against her most sensitive spots and with a louder, growling moan, he released a large wave of hot seed into her. And when she felt his seed hitting her womb with such an incredible force, even Jean was pushed over the edge and almost exploded in his arms in a fiery mess while letting out a loud scream of pleasure.

Finally having released the pressure that had built up in him and also in her as was quite evident, they both slid down the wall and passed out, still in each others arms while his now not so hard length was still buried deep inside of her.

In just that moment, in the real world, both, Jean and Hank suddenly turned from each other. Jean's cheeks were burning red and her body was trembling a little from what they had done just in his mind. Could it be that the things they had done suddenly had a greater effect on their real bodies? Moving away from him on the couch, she pulled up her feet and hugged her legs, quite unsure how to react to that.

No one would ever know what had happened in his mind. But it was quite evident from the fiery eyes she suddenly had, that something had happened. 


End file.
